Ray Ray
Rayan De'Quan Lopez, now known as simply "Rayan" (formely known as Ray Ray) is a former member of American boy band, Mindless Behavior. He was born on January 6, 1996 in Los Angeles, California and the last member to audition for Mindless Behavior, as former lead singer Prodigy was discovered on YouTube. He was the oldest member of the original group. He joined the band in 2008 and left the group in 2015. and his girlfriend is Anna baka Biography Ray Ray started dancing when he was a kid as he would dance at home and during parties. Before joining MB, he used to dance with Tommy the Clown and his crew. Ray Ray was discovered by Walter's uncle, who told Walter about Ray Ray and got him an audition for Mindless Behavior. Ray Ray auditioned at midnight, and then joined Mindless Behavior after dancing for Walter. Ray Ray released a debut song "Hate" on SoundCloud and then released his debut mixtape "The Great Dark Goodbye: VOIDTALK" on Soundcloud as well. Currently, Ray Ray now referred to as "Rayan" left the group in September of 2015 as he decided to go solo, the first solo project he has released was his first solo music video which is "Glow Sky Friends" and he also releases new music on his SoundCloud. He is also currently filming a movie and working on his latest music project Gum Stuck To My Faith.hi Personality Ray Ray is Down to Earth, a jokester, hilarious, and an incredible dancer. Ray Ray's main style was his two braids, goggles. Ray Ray's favorite food is Tacos. Ray Ray would cheer up the other members of MB when they are down or homesick. Ray Ray's main dancing style is krumping and his favorite dance move is The "Moonwalk". Roc Royal is the rapper of the group, but Ray Ray is the free-styler. But he hasn't been wearing goggles since but has been asking the fans if he should bring it back, but majority of the time now he just wears a hat and either has his hair straighten or just in braids. Trivia *He was the oldest member in the group until he left the group, leaving Princeton to then being the oldest. *He was technically the last member to audition for the original group. *His last album with the group was technically "Recharge", which has not been released since. *He was most known for wearing goggles and his two braids, also being the comic relief of the group, making everyone smile throughout the years. *The first song he had a rapping debut on was Christmas with My Girl, which was a non-album release, but his first album release song was Pretty Girl. *He was a sub-rapper in the group and later in 2015, he got promoted to lead rapper until he left the group. *He also has a son named Sane Lopez with his girlfriend Jahmia, making him the second band member of the group to be a father with Santo August being the first.